High Hopes
by IpwnedYu
Summary: He had a short and dull life and he realized it after being confined to a room with an anti-social bastard.Now with the help of said bastard and a hyper-active millionaire wierdo, he can now live life to the fullest but until what extent?Yullen, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Yaoi-Fic( Later on...in future chapters.), Foul Language (Which will forever be deemed Kanda-language because I want to), Slight Christian Discrimination(in which as a fellow Christian too, am saying that this is for the story only and not to be taken seriously), Grammatical Errors (If this new Word 2007 stinks like the previous one), Alternate Universe (because I want my characters to experience the beauty of futuristic gadgets and stuff)and slow updates if the author is busy (Please, don't sue me)

**Disclaimer:** D Grayman is not owned by the writer of this fic. Although the writer of this fic is very excited about the news of the movement of the plot of the manga by the manga author _Hoshino Katsura-san_. Hurrah.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

_**=Roomie=**_

There was that stinging pain again. It was happening in his left arm and head simultaneously. It was annoying. It was irritating. It hurt like hell. The pain was killing him. He tried to ignore it for a couple of times but found it a useless vigor. Finally giving up to the need of inspecting it, he opened his eyes to a whitened world, unfazed by the shadows he had seen throughout his short-lived life.

Is he dead? Was this heaven? Did he actually pass through those pearly gates even after all those sinful tricks he had played on people whenever he played poker?

Suddenly, a major concept popped out of his brain right then and there. He was free. Free from the treacheries that his teacher did to him and made him do to others. He felt his lips curve upward. "Damn it God, You're so merciful."

"You're cursing your 'god' at the same time you're fucking praising him?"

It was a reply. _No_, he thought glumly. This wasn't heaven. Heaven-people didn't criticize people for the way they tried to give thanks to the Lord. Heaven-people didn't say the 'f-word' to describe the verbal phrase after; at least, in his own understanding with his level of intelligence.

No. . .

He frowned and felt his eyes welling up with a sort of stinging wetness on the surface. "Damn it, I went to hell, didn't I?!"

"Shut up Idiot. You're not Dead yet!"

"T—then . . . Where am I?" he asked the mysterious voice as he couldn't see well due to the dwelling light. Unknowingly, he trusted the voice even though it was seriously mocking him and telling him how stupid he was before answering.

"Purgatory."

"I knew it—Ouch!" he snapped, fuelling another surge of pain in his left arm after moving a little as a reflex.

"Damn it, was your brain damaged when you suffered that head injury of yours?"

"Injury? How did I get here anyway? Where **is** here anyway? Did I cut myself again and go to--?"

"Fuck, you seriously have a suicidal reflex in you. For the betterment of my sanity as your unfortunate 'roomie', you're entrapped in a hospital room, twit."

"I'm...in a hospital." He sighed, at least this wasn't hell. His perception of hell would have been of a thousand copies of his master doing vices in front of him and throwing all sorts of debts at his face, mocking at his impudence as an apprentice for all eternity. _Damn it_, he cringed. He didn't want to go to hell version 2. He was barely surviving version 1, also known as Reality.

"Why can't I move?" he asked the mysterious 'roomie'.

A snort came out of the 'roomie' before answering. "How should I know? All I saw was that you were delivered into this room after a major operation on your face and upper body. I had to deal with your loud snores while you slept for three whole fucking days."

Well, that was...comforting to know. He just had a major operation done to his face and upper body which may have lead to short-term paralysis from the operation and the fact he was having a rebound of pain that moment. And he lost three whole days of work. Shit, now he couldn't pay the rent due tomo—no wait, _2 days ago_.

" God, you hate me _that_ much, don't You?"

" First you praise your 'god' and then you insult him. Are you Christians always this easy to change sides?"

" Mr. Mysterious Roomie," he had concluded, after listening to several insults, that the guy was definitely a **guy**. "What religion are you from?"

"...That's none of your damn business."

He smirked a little after learning a bit more of the guy he was 'fated' to be held up with for the remainder of his confinement. The guy was a man with a deep, sultry voice that had the tendency to insult you without leaving out cruelty in it. And he was no Christian like he, maybe an atheist perhaps?

" I'd like to see the face of my companion but unfortunately, the narcotics still have some effect on me so I guess a proper introduction would be in need."

" Che, a fucking gentleman."

He smiled a little. This guy was easy to piss off. And he was quick to deduce who he was with just a simple conversation. He was liking this guy more and more as much as he was curious as to Mr. Mysterious Roomie's identity.

"My name's Allen Walker. What's yours?"

There was a string of silence.

"Kanda. Just call me Kanda."

------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yo everyone, this is another idea that just popped out of my head after remembering the movie ' The Bucket List' .Although I saw it about two months ago...the idea came to me just now. Anyways, it's kinda short so...aww...so disappointing. Blame it on my brain and school exams starting tomorrow of this submitted date.

Also, other news: About my previous stories...I couldn't update them because I went and downloaded the latest Word program on my laptop and deleted the stupid Word program before this and the 2007 Word Version wouldn't read any of the data of the older Version so I couldn't write and rewrite them and it was already long...So Frustrating! So I have to rewrite and remember my plot without any basis. Maybe I'll try to update one _**after**_ the stinkin' prelims. Damn it. Anyways...

**Review?**

That would be much appreciated. Yay!

(Does ninja handsigns and throws smokebombs) SARABA! *Voooossssshhhhhhhh*


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** Yaoi-Fic( Later on...in future chapters.), Kanda-Language, Grammatical Errors (If this new Word 2007 stinks like the previous one), Alternate Universe (because I want my characters to experience the beauty of futuristic gadgets and stuff)and slow updates if the author is busy (Please, don't sue me)

**Disclaimer:** D Grayman is not owned by the writer of this fic. It is owned by its creator, Hoshino Katsura-sensei...SENSEI! Take me under your wing!

**Chapter 2**

_**=The Visitor=**_

"So, the doctor says I won't be able to see well because of these bandages." He breathed, a little exasperated, as the nurse retightened the gauze that held on to place where his eyes were supposedly seen. "But, once my eyes get healed up I'll see again, right?"

The nurse replied a simple phrase that one would hear most of the time from people working in the hospital.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine."

Allen sighed again. He remembered what happened to him. That day on the sidewalk that he took to go to his college, he was just reading his book 'Fundamentals of Chemistry'-was it? Allen didn't really care since he wasn't hell bent interested on the subject- when a car crash took its toll in front of the boy. He was scared at first by the blearing flames that were sparking the huge gasoline truck. _Shit_, was the only thought that he recognized as he saw a man encased in the heavy weight of the fuel tanker.

_Cowardice be damned!_ His Hero-complex took over him as he felt his body darting towards the unconscious guy, hoping to the Almighty Lord that the fuel tanker would not explode amidst his daring rescue.

Luckily for the man, he had run off with nothing more than a few scrapes and burns but then Allen saw deeper still into the crevices of the hole, a girl unconscious. He had tried to reach out for the girl but God had other plans for them.

_God, damn it, the girl died._ Allen was convinced since he himself was barely left alive by the blazing inferno. He had taken another life from earth but, then again, he had hoped the girl died a painless death.

"Hey Kanda, what's the _real_ damage report on me?" he asked his roomie he had yet to see.

He heard him _che'd _before answering him in a short phrase. " Your left arm's covered in red oozing off that thin layer of gauze and you look like a freaking mummy's head cause all I see moving is your thin, pale lips."

Allen laughed a bit. "So? It beats having a cast-or something worse- wrapping my entire body and I won't be able to scratch my—"

"But—"Kanda interceded albeit he seemed to be wary of finishing the sentence.

"But?"Allen answered back, trying to give off an aura of encouragement for the man.

"Before you woke up...I heard the same damn doctor saying they couldn't get all the shrapnel off of your left eye."

Allen snorted out in an effortless attempt to relieve the seriousness of the situation. "Wouldn't be too surprised that the nurse couldn't give me the exact answer I wanted. It's just so damn ironic."

"Just a short reminder: I don't actually _care_ about whatever shit happens to you but curse me for asking this...What the hell is so 'damn ironic'?"

Allen's attention suddenly shot up at the question "Oh that, I'm studying to become a nurse at the moment; although, I'm losing whatever reason I _had_ as to _why_ I entered this course in the first place."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah, I know. I should've just stuck my arse on part-time jobs in diners and cafes instead of wasting 'em on college."

"The hell? I'm just saying that seeing you wear white would complement your old geezer hair."

"Oh that's right." Sarcasm had its ring unto the phrase. "I thought the accident would've caused my hair to turn brown instead of bleached white because I thought it'd have an opposite effect on me. Well, I was born with this hair color so I gotta accept that."

"What year are you in?"

"I'm a Junior. Yippee for me, just one more year till graduation." It was another sarcastic comment from the boy tangled up with gauzes and immobile because of it.

"Hey shut up. Inside this room only I can do sarcasm not you. You just suck at it."

Allen chuckled. "Oh really? I didn't know you were crowned 'Ruler of the Four-closed corners of Room 65'"

A mumbled string of curses came after. "Brat, if I weren't tied to this damn bed and my leg trapped in a cast, I'd strangle you fu—"

" YU!" Allen yelped as the door slammed open with a crack. Some sort of disturbance had befallen on the inhabitants of Room 65. And Allen was thankful that he didn't have to see the contorted face of his roomie, Kanda Yu. If only he had ear plugs to shut out the string of cussing he was wailing at the untimely visitor.

"...You...You...Idiotic Rabbit! Stop it...Fuck!...Stop it!!!" Allen, because he was still a teenager amidst his hormonal stage of growth and the fact that he was blind to the world, couldn't help but misinterpret those indeterminable sounds.

"Guys, guys please." He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to laugh at Kanda and the visitor's ungodly sounds. "If you guys gotta do something, do it somewhere else. I'm a raging hormonal teenager who has a secretly powerful weapon called 'imagination'."_Yeah, like SpongeBob_. He stifled a laugh before hearing Kanda's taunts.

"But, if you two can't hold it in...I'm blind, so just keep it down, okay."

The new invader laughed out loud but Kanda...

"I'll KILL You All!"

"Yu, Yu. Calm down will ya? He's jus' a kid." The guy laughed. "But, fo' tha record, I'm tha seme always an' forever, Yu."

You? Why did this stranger keep calling his grouchy roomie 'You'? Was that a pet name or what?

"I don't know, and I _don't_ _even want to know_, what kind of fucked-up language 'seme' is from but I am NOT to be put in an estranged sentence with this perverted Rabbit!"

"Ah, a confirmation." Allen stated. "So you _do_ have some sort of twisted and somehow often misinterpreted relationship with this 'Rabbit' of yours."

A couple of laughing outbursts and a grumble from the 'roomie'...

"I like this kid's mockery. Kid, ya can mock dear ol' Yu-chan with me whenever ya like. I give ya my permission to do so."

"That's a considerable deal Mister...uhm"

"Lavi's tha name; Easy to remember an' easy to write down on your contact list if ya wanna—"

"Will you people stop trying to miserably fail at introducing yourselves like a bunch of stupid ladies and Shut Up!" interrupted the thought-to-be silent companion.

"Aw Yu, donccha worry! Ya'll always be tha number one lady-like man on my list even if I try to talk with other people." Gosh, this new guy seemed nuts."I'll suffocate you with hugs every time I have a break from my busy schedule."

"I want you to shut up and leave me alone before I maim you..."

"But Yu!"

"Shut Up! I'm not listening!"

Allen chuckled. Were these two...together or something? Or were they having a secret affair that was covered up by fake bickering and such. Allen didn't know; he even felt left out of the heated conversation these two were having...Now, they were quarrelling over the time this 'Lavi-guy' had somehow...constantly stole Kanda's _personal stuff_ or whatever he meant buy that.

"Dude! I jus' noticed. You're the white-haired guy that saved my butt from that crash!"Lavi exclaimed. "Ya remember? I was the red-headed guy under the blazing scrap metal. Ya saved my sorry butt with your admirable yet hellishly reckless display of moral conduct."

"Oh that guy. I thought you were just some unconscious guy with his hair on fire."

"No Dude. My hair's jus' naturally that _hot _to look at." Allen could imagine this guy waving his hands in front of him, humbling himself towards his hero. Kanda on the other hand, he could imagine a vein waiting to pop out or the heart monitor beeping at a dangerous rate. "My life is yours. I mean to say; whatever you want shall be granted by yours truly."

"That's not necessary Mr.—"

"Dude, jus' Lavi is fine by me." a short interruption.

"Okay, Lavi. I'm just glad to be of service." Was he? He felt something heavy in his heart after saying those words. Regret? Guilt? Damn, he felt like such a hypocrite at the moment.

"I won' take 'no' for an answer. Jus' say the word and I'm yours; of course not literally speaking." A sudden beeping caught Lavi's attention as he extracted a phone from his pocket, excusing himself in the process.

"Am I dead to the world?" Allen heard Kanda mumble. "Maybe dying would actually be a whole lot more pleasurable than this."

"Hey there! This is Lavi on the phone...Oh! Krory-kins, that you? How've ya been? Is Eliade still nagging about your lack of self-esteem?" an echo of laughter from the cheery visitor. He then covered one part of the phone so that he could speak with the inhabitants of the hospital room, specifically towards the blind patient. "Gotta take this call. I'll jus' visit some other time. That okay with ya Yu?"

"Just give me back my Mugen and let me slash you till I'm satisfied and _then_ we'll call it 'okay'." Kanda hissed. "And _never_ call me by that name again. Once I'm through with this fucking cast I'll—"

"Please Kanda no more profanities whilst with the innocent." Lavi solemnly said to the aggravated Kanda. "See ya around Allen-chan!"

Allen was caught by surprised, he didn't remember giving out his name yet to the guy but. "Don' worry yourself Allen-chan. I saw your name on the information sheet hangin' beside your bed." Lavi had already answered his question before leaving to attend to his caller.

The room fell silent once more.

"Kid." He heard Kanda calling him once more. "Do you even _know_ who you just talked to?"

"No. Actually, I only know his name and the fact that he and you have some kind of hidden 'fetish' with each other." He joked.

"You're infected. You ain't innocent at all, you hypocrite."Kanda deadpanned. Funny, Allen had just thought about how much he was a hypocrite himself just a while ago. What were the odds of Kanda deducing once again, correctly, that he wore a mask of a smiling hypocrite with just a simple statement?

Allen chuckled again. He felt safe or maybe even _safer_ dealing with this guy. This homicidal, profanity-speaking man who loved to mock every single thing that comes to mind. "Maybe you're right to say I'm sort of like that but what about Lavi anyway?"

Kanda moved a little in his bed-ridden state. He was annoyed that he could not move and leave the room because he himself had stupidly started a conversation with the guy next to him. "That guy...Lavi Bookman Jr., is the one and only heir to a billion dollar business."

Allen gasped for he could not just silently widen his eyes in astonishment.

"Yeah, he doesn't sound nor look a hell like a proper entrepreneur but he..."Kanda paused, thinking."Let's just say that you just made a deal with a billionaire wacko with the devil's tail and stick thing he always holds on."

Allen thought that he must be pertaining to the trident thing but hell, Lavi was a _what?_

-------------------------------

A couple of days passed and Allen was finally allowed to open his eyes to the surroundings he had become accustomed to for the days he was hospitalized. Even though, his left eye remained to be wrapped in a blanket of gauze, he was thankful that his right had healed fairly well, according to his physician. Finally, he could see again although just barely.

"Mr. Walker, I'll just apply a few drops of eye drops and this eye ointment for your right eye and tell me if you can see better or worse."

Allen nodded, a small layer of peeled off epidermal tissue was irritating the only available line of eyesight he had. Soon, the doctor had applied both necessary ointments on the eye and it brought tears out of it. He blinked a few times before commenting on the effect. "It's a little watery but it's clearing a bit. I think I can see a little better, doctor."

"I see." The doctor continued scribbling down notes on his medical information sheet and left after instructing the nurse to come back and reapply the solution after an hour or so. Allen scoffed. Why hadn't the doctor come and told _him_ what to do with the medicine. Had he no faith in him? He had experience. After all, he had wasted more than half of his monthly salary of three part time jobs just for that sort of education. Did they think he had no knowledge of the procedure just because he was _poor_? Was he seriously that _fucked_ up?

"Fuck You too." He hissed indirectly to the ignoring medical staff. He hated those stereo types. Smartass people who haughtily think high of themselves but are actually ignorant with actual patient-care services. Who did they think they are anyways?

"Well, that's amusing to hear after getting your partial line of sight back from a gruelling accident."

_That voice_, Allen had almost forgotten what he actually planned to do right after gaining some light into his eyes. He turned his head to the source of the husky and deep voice. _God_, he silently whispered to himself. The figure before him was not what he had expected to look at basing on the guy's love for sarcasm and bad habit of swearing—he had even once thought that the guy he was paired up inside the room was a pierced and tattoo covered punk who had a Mohawk as a fashion statement for his hair. He was definitely, absolutely, completely **mistaken**.

Or maybe, it was just the effects of the eye drops that were yet to come off of him. _Damn_.

The guy had the most beautiful midnight blue hair, long and entrapped within an equally elegant hair tie. It complemented well with the fact that he was an Asian Beauty what with the sleek dark blue eyes that glared at him and the well-angled face he had. The guy, he had firstly dubbed as the mysterious voice and then his 'roomie' and finally just plain ol' Kanda, gave him an inquisitive look before transforming it into a well heated glare.

"Uhm...I...ah..."Allen was fresh out of words to say. He could feel himself pushing hot blood into those pale cheeks he had and the fact that he was gaping and closing his mouth like a dried-up goldfish did not contain the embarrassment his brain wanted to make him realize. Therefore he was left speechless.

The guy, _Kanda_, smirked. "And here I thought I had finally lost those people who always _**leered **_on me like some sexually-deprived maniac."

That struck a nerve on Allen's malfunctioning nervous system. "I—I am not a sexually-deprived maniac!" He tried to move closer to his roomie's bed situated near the window where the guy sat in all his pride and glory; Looking pompous even while wearing a cast on his leg.

"What are you then? A monkey?" he continued his taunt. "Better yet, someone scrawny and thinly pale like you is better described as a...**Beansprout**."

"B—Beans—sprout!" he gasped, head almost losing its attachment to the spinal column after hearing it. "Why you—!"

"Mr. Walker, I think we need to tighten that bondage on your eye." The nurse caring for him pulled on the gauze wrapping said injury, _painfully_ one might add.

"Ouch!" while painfully distracted by the pressure coming to and from his head and left eye, he seriously _heard_ the roommate scoff and smirk at his predicament.

_Damn You Kanda!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A week had passed since he had first regained his partial eyesight. That day would be the third day on his physical therapy. He was accompanied by Kanda though his leg had yet to be taken out from the plaster-prison, he had confronted his physician that he needed exercise and if he didn't get his 'ass out of the crappy bed, he would sue the guy for contradicting the patient's needs' and saying in his most venomously-enriched hiss that he would personally make it so that the guy would take a very _long_ leave of absence. He was _very_ convincing at threatening the guy to tears.

"You'd better not be slacking off on your work-out, _Beansprout_." A vein popped from the inflicted as he walked alongside the man with the crutch.

"I told you to stop calling me that! It's so irritating and it's not even right to call me by that when I didn't even say you could." He insinuated at the guy accompanying him to the hospital gym.

"Now you know my pain." Kanda smirked.

They continued to proceed to the work out station, avoiding any other further contact lest there be more than enough harsh words thrown amidst their wrath. They thought of how the little children would react to the sudden new words that came out from the mouth of both parties.

He was doing his daily light weight lifting when a certain topic popped out of his head.

"Hey Kanda, What's Lavi like?" his inner self had been nagging to ask Kanda who the hyperactive man was. Clearly seen through Kanda and Lavi's _endearing _relationship, they had been somewhat acquainted with each other for a set of time that they must've known something about one another no matter how annoying it is for the other party.

"I told you, he's a millionaire wacko." Kanda shrugged, he was putting almost all attention to weightlifting.

"Yes I know that. I'm asking what is Lavi _like_. Is he cruel? Dictating? Insistent? Something?"

Kanda stopped his work out and stared at the boy lifting the small barbell. "Cruel? I'd say if you're pertaining to how he likes to pull off excessive and expensive pranks on people and get away with almost anything due to his influential money. Dictating? If you're saying that Lavi is one shitload of a nagger. Insistent? He breaks the limit of my patience every fucking day of my outdoor life. Do I have to tell you the details into _that_?" Kanda donned his facial expression in a passive form, still, the slight twitching evident that he was pissed off inside.

"Um...no...?" Allen swallowed. He was nervous around this kind of Kanda. He was daunting, fearful to another extent and extremely, _extremely_, **scary**.

"Good. Now shut up. If you keep on talking to him like that...he'll pop out of the ground..." he shuddered. "...like fricking _**daisies**_."

Allen muffled a laugh but then again, maybe, _just maybe_, there was a chance that it could happen; If not by a slight chance. Suddenly, he was called off by the nurse for a telephone call. Allen thought it was odd for him to receive any phone calls for that matter since he knew that he was not that popular at school and he had stated to his college that he would be absent for a few days because of the injuries he had attained from the accident. He was given an approval so long as he made it up after recuperation. So Allen bitterly concluded, _It must be Cross cussing about the bills again_. He sighed, deliberately swaying slowly so that it took him a longer time to reach the reception hall. Kanda took notice of the white-haired boy's sluggishness but continued his weight lifting nonetheless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you want Master?" Allen spoke bitterly, hopefully giving off an impossible vibe of irritancy at the other end of the telephone.

The other end chuckled in amusement. Hell, it wasn't Cross at all. "Allen-chan! Woah, I never thought you swung that way, dude."

Allen blushed in embarrassment, one reason because he actually received a phone call from someone other than Cross and the other being the fact that he was suspected of being _queer_. "N—No Lavi, You're mistaken! I...I thought you were my guardian and...and that's why I called you that since that's what I address him and stuff."

A pause at the other end, "...Allen, should I report your guardian to child-abuse?"

Allen's mind had a fleeting moment of joy but replaced it instantly with anxiety. "No, No! Please don't Lavi. It'll just make matters worse as it is. He has...uhmm" how could he describe the fact that his guardian was a womanizer and the slight stroke of luck was that most of the employees at child services were women to Lavi? "...He has a _lot _of influence around people."

Lavi snorted at the other side of the phone. "Not as much as me, though."

"No Lavi." Allen was quick to retort. "I'm fine as I am right now. Don't worry about me." Another lie; He cursed himself inwardly for saying those things to people who actually bothered to think about the boy's welfare.

"Well Allen, I'm still a bit suspicious about that statement but I'll let ya slip off on that one." Allen pushed himself to laugh a little. "By tha way, ya know when Yu'll be able to walk again on his own two feet?"

_Yu? Does he mean Kanda?_ "Um, If you mean to say about Kanda then the doctor said he can get the cast removed by tomorrow but he'll still need some practice to walk without the crutches."

Lavi audibly smirked on the other line. "'Kay Allen-chan! Thanks for the info. Hey, do ya and Yu wanna do something by...let's say the day after tomorrow?"

Allen was reluctant to answer but politely replied in the most unpleasant way to the man, "Actually, I'm still held up inside the hospital and Kanda still needs to have his physical therapy after removing the cast."

" That can be arranged! Hey, I know this great place that I know ya'll adore at first glance." Allen looked shaken. What did he mean by 'That can be arranged'? Before he could question the guy, he had already placed the receiver on his end to the phone. He was slightly agitated but reminded himself that nothing bad could happen to him since he was stuck inside this white-washed compound for a couple of days at most and then he would leave to the real world, forgetting ever meeting Kanda and Lavi.

He placed the telephone back at its proper end and went back to weight lifting. Kanda had glanced at him maybe wanting to ask who called him but decided not to. Allen also shrugged off the conversation as nothing but a short greeting. He lifted the barbell with his right arm since his left was still visibly wrapped in bondage.

He shrugged the nervousness he felt in the pit of his stomach, concentrating solely on the task at hand.

Well, today would be another day and so will the day after that and the day after that. Nothing would change. Well, not in his life, he thought...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Okay, after finishing the prelims...I felt that I sucked! I wasn't even trying my best and so I went into a short delusionary depression for about a week and occupied myself with reading the fics of other authors and compared it with mine and...I concluded...my writing is so inefficient and incomparable to the others. 'Side from that, I had complications with the Microsoft Word on my laptop. I couldn't print my assignments and I went through hell trying to find the right program that could process the data of my homework. And those are just some of the reasons why there's such delay in my work. Gommen...

Maybe you can give a comment or suggestion about my writing style and also about how I wrote Lavi's way of speaking. It's my first time writing accents like his so I'm still not too confident about it. That would be much appreciated.

Sidenote: I have updated my other work called 'In the Cold'. It should be somewhere alongside this fic. Anyways, you can hop on to that other story after finishing this chapter and...

**Review?Both of them?**

That would be much appreciated. Yay!

(Does ninja handsigns and throws smokebombs) SARABA! *Voooossssshhhhhhhh* (Saraba explanation is found in my profile page. Okay?)


End file.
